teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Vringath Dregg
Vringath Dregg, aka Lord Dregg ''' or '''Lord Vringath Dregg, is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. As an evil, fearsome four-armed Insectoid from Sectoid 1, he is the ruler of Sectoid 1 and ruler of all insect life in the universe, who is looking for the Heart of Darkness pieces and is attempting to achieve hos vengeance on the Turtles. He commands the Vreen, Xaxx Bees, and Scorpinoid to serve him as his own army and armada that are of use against any opponent for either a planetary invasion or combat. He also has space criminals all over the universe such as Armaggon, K'Vathrak and Vrax Belebome alongside him, so that they can track down any of his enemies and do his bidding. Currently he is dead after his Maligna Ship exploded on Earth, when K'Vathrak accidentally overloaded the ship's power station with his electrokinetic powers. He wields the Insect Rockets and Spider Hands as his signature weapons of choice. Vringath Dregg debuts in Beyond The Known Universe. Backstory History Appearance He is a 7 feet tall, four-armed Insectoid. He has a nearly transparent, purple skin with his pink guts being visible. Inside of his body (alongside with his organs), he has little eyes that are floating around his body. His head is oval-shaped, with two rows of four yellow almond-shaped eyes (with two in each row). He also has five antennas that are all over his head, three black ones and two purple ones. He has two black, thick antennas located above his eyes, which look like eyebrows or horns. He also has one, thin antenna on the back of his head that is crooked with little barbs, which looks like a ponytail. He also has two more, which are thin purple antennas that are located around his neck, which have little barbs. He also has white, sharp teeth and green lips, which can extend itself very wide. He also has purple spikes on his shoulders, arms, and hands. The design of his hands are similar to spiders. On top of each of his spider hands, he has four round, lime green eyes. On the palm of his hands, he has sharp teeth with white outlines. He also has five long, slender fingers (that look like spider legs) with white on the tips. When ever he shoots his spider hands, the hands are connected to Lord Dregg's organs. In the middle of his chest, he has a circular, lime green core. He has two extra arms, which are slender and short, insect arms with claws. These claws have little barbs inside of them. He has two long, slender legs that have their knees bent backwards. On his backwards knees, he has a purple spike that points down. He also has four-toed feet (three in front and one in backwards), which have little white pores under their feet. He also has a spike that is above the toe that points backwards. He also has two lime green wings behind his back, and also has spikes in his spine area. He also has a tail that ends with two points, and has pink under the tail. Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry April Being Lifted Off The Floor By Dregg.jpg|Enhanced Strength Giphy (1) (1).gif|Enhanced Endurance Giphy (10).gif|Enhanced Agility Dregg Flying In The Air.jpg|Flight Lord Vringath Dregg And Vreen Inside Of Kingdom.png|Hive Mind Lord Vringath Dregg Is So Hungry He Feels Like Eating An April O Neil.png|Sharp Teeth Lord Dregg Swallowing Donatello.png|Mouth Expansion Raphael Makes Lord Vringath Dregg Vomit.png|Vomit Lord Dregg Commanding Vreen.jpg|Vreen Lord Dregg And His Armada.jpg|Scorpinoid Dregg Unleashing Insect Rockets.jpg|Insect Rockets Giphy (5).gif|Spider Hands Lord Vringath Dregg Vs Raphael.png|Pincer Arms Lord Dregg Has Guns.PNG|Laser Blasters Hornetron Is Aproaching To Lord Vringath Dregg.jpg|Hornetron |Maligna Ship * Enhanced Strength: His strength backs him up when he needs to fight an enemy in a hand-to-hand combat. Even his two extra arms are strong enough to hold on to Raphael in midair. Even with his strength, he can fight Armaggon without any problems. He was also able to lift up with one hand, Casey Jones. * Enhanced Endurance: Whenever he is being attacked in combat, Lord Dregg seems to be able to recover in seconds from an attack that sends him to the ground. This can be seen when Lord Vringath Dregg was attacked by his own Insect Rockets, which lead him to fall on the ground, but was able to stand up afterwards unharmed. Not only that but Dregg has also demonstrated to resist a few of his opponents' attacks. * Enhanced Agility: In combat this speed can help him out in making a few quick attacks. He also knows how to fly fast in the air. * Flight: With his two pair of wings, he can fly easily. Even when he is flying, he can fight any opponent that dares to challenge him. * Hive Mind: He is connected to a hive mind that he uses to command his Vreen. * Sharp Teeth: Lord Dregg also has sharp teeth inside his mouth that he can use to consume his food, as well as his combat opponents. * Mouth Expansion: When attempting to eat an opponent, Lord Dregg can expand his mouth wide enough for him to swallow his prey whole, like Casey Jones or Donatello. * Vomit: He has the ability to vomit a green, non-acidic vomit at any opponent during combat. * Vreen: Using these aliens as his servants and army, they are useful in combat, especially with their battle mode. * Scorpinoid: With him commanding this giant scorpion-like alien, Lord Dregg is pretty much unstoppable with its stinger and pinchers. * Insect Rockets: He can shoot small insect-like purple rockets from the core that is located on his chest. These rockets can cause a massive amount of damage on any opponent. * Spider Hands: Dregg can use his hands to shoot them on any opponent for him to attack or capture. They even have life of their own and have strong jaws that can break metal chains. * Pincer Arms: As an insect-like alien, Dregg also has a pair of extra arms which have pincers instead of hands. These pincer arms have proven to have enhanced strength in combat and are most of the times tucked in when he is not using them. * Laser Blasters: Dregg also carries around two white guns that shoots out some type of green laser. These guns are able to be used from long ranges to shoot an opponent. * Hornetron: With this ship, Dregg can attack his enemies' ship with his lasers and release Vreen eggs for them to hatch. * Maligna Ship: Weaknesses Relationships Episodes Season 4 * Beyond The Known Universe (Debut) * The Outlaw Armaggon! * Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind (Silent Cameo) * The Cosmic Ocean * The Evil of Dregg * The Ever-Burning Fire * The Insecta Trifecta (Illusion) Season 5 * When Worlds Collide Part One * When Worlds Collide Part Two (Death/ Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * This incarnation of Lord Dregg is very similar to Maligna, an insect-like alien who is the ruler of the Malignoids. Maligna was first seen as an enemy of the Mighty Mutanimals in the Archie Comics. ** Maligna appears in this animated series in fact as the mother ship for the Insectoids. * The name "Dregg" is derived from the English word "dreg". This term refers to dirt and evil people. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Alien Category:Insectoids Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:Utrom High Council Enemies Category:Earth Protection Force Enemies Category:Daagon Kingdom Enemies Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Enemies Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:Salamandrian Air Fleet Enemies Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Criminal Category:Sectoid 1 Inhabitants Category:Cyborg Category:Robot Category:Alien Invaders Category:Humanoids Category:Deceased Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Non-Mutant Category:Characters Introduced In Season 4 Category:Crime Lord Category:Royalty Category:Tyrants Category:Main Antagonists